Moonlight Sonata
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Narcissa plays piano. but Bellatrix plays her. What happens the two meet at the same time? Contains Blackcest, incest, swearing, sex. Rated M. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plot!

Contains Lesbian sex, swearing, piano playing, Blackcest, incest. If it offends or you're under age please dont read. No haters please.

(Narcissa is playing Movment one of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.)

Moonlight Sonata

Narcissa sat, like so many times before at her piano. Her fingers moving across the keyboard with expert precision. Her eyes were closed and her body swaying to the music she was playing. She was so into her music that she hadn't noticed someone enter her bedroom, locking them in the room. It was then that she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a familiar perfume caress her nostrils.

"Bella." She breathed, not once taking her mind of her music.

Music was her sanctuary.

Her vice.

Her virtue.

She felt safe within its confines.

Bellatrix moved behind Narcissa, sitting on the bench, her nightgown riding up as she sat with her legs on either side of Narcissa, her bare legs touching Narcissa's covered ones. Narcissa's breathing became heavier and her body began to tremble, as Bellatrix moved her hands up and down Narcissa's clothed torso. Her body was shaking from the arousal she knew she shouldn't be feeling, but still her hands remained steady as they continued to touch the keys.

"Your playing has improved Cissy…your finger work is excellent." Bellatrix whispered in the younger woman's ear.

Narcissa jumped as Bellatrix's hands moved up her legs moving the fabric of her night gown away from her flesh. Their bare legs now touching. Bellatrix moved her hand between Narcissa's legs and could feel her arousal.

"Is this what I do to you? Do I make you wet Cissy?" Bellatrix all but moaned in her ear.

Narcissa nodded and leaned into her sister's touch.

"This is wrong Bella…please….stop…don't…" Narcissa said panting as Bellatrix touched her through the fabric of her lace underwear.

Bellatrix smirked as she felt the moisture that was pooling between her sister's legs.

She knew this was wrong. This feeling she had whenever Bellatrix touched her. The way her body betrayed her. The way her mind screamed for her to stop, but her groin screamed for her to go on, to make her cum. But her music never betrayed her. Her music was constant, and pure. So unlike her. So unlike Bellatrix.

Music was her only friend.

Music never lies.

Music doesn't cheat.

Music doesn't get angry at you for being imperfect.

Music isn't perfect.

Music is constant.

It saved her from herself, but it couldn't protect her from the object of her desire.

Her oldest sister; Bellatrix.

Narcissa bit her lip, stifling a moan as Bellatrix moved her underwear aside and entered her with two fingers. She arched and writhed as she continued to play her music. Moving her body in rhythm with the notes of the piece and Bellatrix's fingers.

"Moan for me Cissy…" Bellatrix whispered.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she moaned and pleaded for Bellatrix to give her release.

A release she knew would destroy her.

Destroy everything she was brought up to believe.

_Toujours __Pur_

Always pure.

The Black Family motto.

"You're a filthy whore Cissy…letting me fuck you like this…" Bellatrix whispered in Narcissa's ear.

"Fuck you Bella…fuck you…" Narcissa moaned.

"Such a dirty mouth…" Bellatrix moaned in response.

Narcissa's breathing became even more erratic as Bellatrix moved her fingers faster, as the song began to climax. Narcissa took one hand off the key board and tangled it in Bellatrix's wild mane of raven curls. Bellatrix's free left hand took over the part of the hand that was tangled in her hair; she nipped and bit at Narcissa's neck, as her other hand worked furiously between the younger woman's legs.

"Please…Bella…." Narcissa cried.

"Tell me Cissy…what do you want?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Music doesn't ask ridiculous questions.

It doesn't listen; it lets you do the talking.

"Please…I want to cum…" Narcissa moaned through gritted teeth.

As the two women continued to play the music, Narcissa began to tremble, the feel of Bellatrix's fingers inside her, of her hand on the piano playing along side hers, her breath at her neck and her whisper in her ear was driving her crazy. She knew this was wrong.

It had always been wrong.

These thoughts and feelings of lust for her sister.

But in this moment, she didn't care.

She didn't care if they were caught, she didn't care if it was wrong.

All she wanted was to feel her sister, her full breasts at her back, her breathing hot and heavy in her ear. She could feel herself begin to tighten around her sister's fingers.

"Fuck…Bella…" Narcissa moaned.

"Such a filthy mouth…" Bellatrix said again as she sucked hard on Narcissa's pulse point.

Marking her.

Narcissa had always belonged to Bellatrix, and Bellatrix to Narcissa.

Narcissa cried out as she came, moving her hips hard against Bellatrix's pumping digits. She could feel it all, the music still playing at her hands, the heat from Bellatrix's own arousal. But she knew that Bellatrix wouldn't allow her to touch her today. That she would leave, and leave a trail of destruction in her wake.

Bellatrix was so unlike her music.

Bellatrix was wild and unbridled.

Bellatrix made her weak.

Bellatrix her sister and her lover.

The love of her life.

As the song came to a close Narcissa came down her sister's hand for a third time, biting her lips and drawing blood.

"Bella! Fuck….Bellatrix…" Narcissa moaned.

The last note sounded, and just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. The warmth was gone, and there was nothing left.

Bellatrix took everything from her.

Her vice.

Her virtue.

Her sanity.

She left Narcissa with nothing but her music.


End file.
